Iron Man (Heroes Disassembled)
Iron Man is a playable character in Avengers: Heroes Disassembled. He was revealed alongside Wolverine in a gameplay video, where the new stage New York City was shown off. He is a Power User. He is voiced by Adrian Pasdar. The New Order version of Iron Man is voiced by Crispin Freeman. Role in the Story S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions Gameplay Super Move Iron Man punches his opponent in the face, knocking them onto the ground. He walks over, picks them up, blasts a laser at their face, which causes them to stumble backwards. Iron Man presses a few buttons on his wrist. More pieces of armor come flying onto Iron Man, making his armor bulkier. He walks over to his opponent and punches them up into the sky. He flies after them, with pieces of armor still flying at him. In the sky, he punches them twice, and then lets go of them. He hovers above them and blasts them back down to Earth using a uni-beam. Character Trait Iron Man calls Jarvis for help and several pieces of armor fly onto him, making his attacks stronger and he becomes more resistant to attacks. Intro/Outro *Intro: Tony Stark is halfway done with a hamburger when he notices the fight. He throws it aside and holds his arms out. Pieces of armor come flying in from every corner, attaching themselves to Tony, decking him out with armor. *Outro: Iron Man flies away and he arrives at a restaurant where he is seen without his helmet eating a new burger. New Order *Intro: A jet flies into the arena. The doors open and Tony is escorted out by some guards. As he straightens his tie, his pieces of armor come flying out of the plane and attach themselves to him. *Outro: Iron Man walks up to the opponent and punches their head into the ground. It then shows him staring at them in a cell. Character Ending "After defeating the alternate version of himself and ending the New Order, Iron Man felt he had a responsibility to fix the mess his alternate self made. He stayed behind as his team returned home. He assisted in repairs and this new Tony Stark was favored by the public. When he became even more popular, he got worried he would become like his old self. So Tony found this world's version of James Rhodes and paid him to become the new Iron Man, as Tony faked his death and returned to his own reality." Trivia *Originally, Iron Man was not the leader of the New Order. In the rough draft, Spider-Man created the New Order after his aunt was murdered, and Iron Man was a member of the Secret Avengers, but the idea was later scrapped in favor of Iron Man leading the New Order. *Iron Man is the only character to have two different intros and outros for certain alternate costumes. *The changing in voice actors for the two versions of Iron Man symbolizes the changes he goes through in between the periods of time. Adrian Pasdar represents the younger, reckless Iron Man. Crispin Freeman represents the dark, mature Iron Man. *Adrian Pasdar has previously voiced Iron Man in Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble, Hulk: Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". *Crispin Freeman has previously voiced Iron Man in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Alternate Costumes *New Order: Iron Man's New Order costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Iron Patriot: The Iron Patriot Armor is unlocked by completing all of Iron Man's S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions *Cinematic Universe: Iron Man's Mark 42 armor from Iron Man 3 is a pre-order bonus in the "Cinematic Universe" Pack. *Ultimate: Iron Man's Ultimate costume is part of the "Ultimate" Pack, pre-ordered from Amazon *Identity Crisis: The War Machine Armor is part of the "Identity Crisis" DLC Pack Gallery IronManNewOrder.png|New Order IronManIronPatriot.jpg|Iron Patriot IronManCinematicUniverse.jpg|Cinematic Universe IronManUltimate.jpg|Ultimate IronManIdentityCrisis.jpg|Identity Crisis Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Adrian Pasdar Category:Characters Voiced by Crispin Freeman